KHR Oneshots
by Flexecutioner
Summary: Just some random Oneshots that I either came up with myself or got inspiration from. Not beta'd. I own nothing. Tons of Tsuna whump.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna doesn't even realize when his hyper intuition is acting up anymore. It freaks both him and his guardians out whenever it does happen.

It started out small when he was in high school. He would wake up right before Nezu-sensei called his name to yell at him for sleeping in class. The first few times it happened he just thought it was a coincidence and never really thought that much into it.

When Reborn trained him especially hard for a few weeks it would happen constantly. People started to think he had a sixth sense or something, which he kind of did but he never told them that.

It started happening so frequently that even Nezu started to get weirded out and stopped calling him out quite as often so he wouldn't see Tsuna jerk up whenever Nezu looked his way. Hibari is the only guardian that usually took notice, besides Reborn of course who lessened his training to keep his student from sleeping in class.

Eventually it started progressing to where Tsuna would stop in the middle of talking to someone and look in the direction of the door. The person he would be talking to would sometimes get upset that he just stopped talking until they heard the door.

Tsuna would smile and excuse himself to get the door seemingly not even knowing he was looking at the door before it even rang. It happened at least twice with every guardian before they finally talked to each other and Reborn and figured out what it was.

Through Reborns training Tsuna's hyper intuition became even stronger than it was before. Enough so that Tsuna didn't even register that's what was making him wake up before he got yelled at or look at doors before they rang.

Nobody ever brought it up because it didn't seem to be bothering Tsuna so they left it be.

It eventually got so strong that some people thought he could predict the future. Sometimes even his guardians thought so too. Every time Lambo asked Tsuna something it would almost always be a no before Lambo even got the question out.

Some people chalked it up to Tsuna knowing Lambo so well but other people thought he had mind reading abilities, much to Reborns amusement. Tsuna always chalked knowing Lambo's question before he asked it because he had a very distinct look in his eyes every time before he asked for candy.

It wasn't until they were much older did Tsuna finally start realizing what was happening. They were in the midst of battle and his hyper intuition started knocking on his head with a jack hammer. He turned around and looked at everybody to see if he could find what was wrong but he couldn't find anything so he went back to fighting his own enemies. He heard a scream several minutes later, his headache having not let up until then, that he knew he had messed up.

He knew that scream anywhere. It was kind of high pitched and childish and he knew only one child who made that sound. Lambo. He turned around in time to see Lambo fall to the ground with a knife sticking out of his side and crimson flowing from the wound.

Tsuna's world stopped in that minute and fought with a new found vigor. He flew all across the battle field defeating everyone with that cool calculating glare of his. Only until the last enemy was down did Tsuna finally come out of his HDW mode and to the side of his youngest guardian.

"I'm so sorry Lambo. I knew this was coming and I couldn't stop it." Tsuna said remorsefully as he held a crying fourteen year old in his arms. Lambo made no other sound than his tears and sniffles and Tsuna let Lambo grip his hand when Ryohei had to pull the knife out in order to heal the wound.

Tsuna never left his bed side until Lambo woke up. He didn't stay for long as the guilt was over whelming him at seeing his youngest guardian laying in the hospital bed with a droopy drugged up grin instead of his usual smile.

* * *

It was several days later as Lambo was walking to get a late night snack when he saw the light to his big brothers office still on. Lambo lifted his hand to knock but before he even neared the door Tsuna was already calling out "Come in."

Lambo walked in to see Tsuna at his desk, hunched over and signing papers. With several coffe mugs around him and on the floor. "Tsuna-nii?" Lambo whispered as he walked closer to his older brothers desk slowly.

Tsuna looked up to see Lambo limping and holding his side and a fresh new wave of guilt hit him. Tsuna flung his chair back and rushed to his little brothers side and scolded him for walking around "What are you doing up Lambo you should be resting!"

Lambo waved off his brothers concerns and settled on his couch, Tsuna following quickly behind. "You know it wasn't your fault, right Tsuna-nii?" Lambo looked at his big brother hopefully. "I should have been paying better attention. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize for getting hurt. Never. It was my fault. My intuition acted up before you even got hurt. I should have known something was going to happen." Tsuna looked at his lap as he squeezed his hands into fists hard enough to draw blood.

Lambo quickly grabbed Tsuna's hands and forced his brother to stop squeezing his fists so hard. "It's okay Tsuna-nii, I'm alright. Plus I'll have a really cool scar and ladies love scars." Lambo tried to be cocky at the end and Tsuna appreciated his effort but he saw right through everything.

"Thank you Lambo, but you still need your rest. I will walk you back to your room so you don't fall on your way there." Tsuna said as he helped his little brother up and out the door.

"Stay with me?" Lambo asked as they finally arrived at his room. Tsuna smiled and nodded his head as he took his shoes, belt, tie, and suit jacket off in order to be slightly more comfortable.

When he was awoken the next day Tsuna felt better than he had in a long time and smiled at his little brother who slept soundly beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a gut wrenching noise and nobody believed it took them so long to notice what was happening to their beloved boss. They all knew that he didn't like showing weakness to his friends and family so they wouldn't think of him as not worthy or weak.

He never liked showing weakness and after ten years of practice Tsuna became upsettingly good at it. He always held in whatever he was feeling, often until it had reached a critical point, which they always yelled at him for later.

Sometimes it would be something as simple as a cold or bad like the flu, but this was something different. Something worse. Something that not even Tsuna thought he could get away with hiding for long.

The thing that ailed him this time was an ear grinding cough that would leave Tsuna gasping for breath and clutching his burning chest. He was lucky his room was soundproof or he would have many questions coming his way.

He would get coughing fits at random and they could last for ten seconds or they could go to two or three minutes long and leave him weak and desperate for breath. The coughs were so bad they changed his voice drastically, his voice would crack and would fade in and out depending on the coughs he had that day.

He would usually blame it on him not talking a lot some days due to the amount of paperwork he had. The coughing fits would attack him in the hallways where a few servants would notice and come rushing. Tsuna would just smile and wave them off saying he had a tickle in his throat.

This had been going on for about a week and Tsuna was miserable. It had been a while since he felt this bad and even Reborn wasn't as hard on him as usual. "What is wrong with you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn demanded as he kicked his student lightly in the head.

Tsunas reply was a hacking cough that tore through his throat and chest and left him groaning in pain on the floor where Reborns kick left him. "Nothing." He said as he pulled himself back into his chair and picked up his pen to continue signing the stacks of paperwork he had.

"Liar." Reborn said in slight anger as he saw the state his student was in. Tsuna had dark bags under his eyes and the warm hazelnut brown in his eyes were dulled, the same eyes that ensnared so many enemies and change them. The same eyes that had changed so many lives for the better, the same eyes that were some peoples reason to live.

"I'm fine I promise Reborn." Tsuna sighed with a sad smile that didn't meet his eyes. Tsuna gave up completely at trying to hide the cough from Reborn and finally let the big one that had been building rip. This was by far the worst coughing fit he had had yet, this one lasted for four straight minutes and he was left gasping for several long minutes after trying to regain what little breath he could.

"Im going to get Shamal." Reborn said and left no time for Tsuna to protest as he was out the door seconds later. Tsuna decided it was probably in his best interest before Reborn got the whole Family involved. Reborn and Shamal came back in a few minutes later as Tsuna was still recovering.

Tsuna coughed several low, chest searing coughs as Shamal got set up and sighed. "How long have you been coughing like this Tsuna?" Shamal asked as he stuck his stethoscope under Tsunas shirt and demanded him to take a deep breath.

"About a week." Tsuna mumbled after he finished coughing. Shamal moved his stethoscope to around his neck and checked Tsunas temperature among other things.

After a few minutes of Shamal rumbling about his bag he pulled out a bottle of small pink pills and said, "I can give you antibiotics for the cough but you will need healing from sun flames. Preferably either Reborn or Ryohei. I don't care which just get one of them. Your lungs can't take this much abuse for much longer, neither can your throat." Tsuna nodded and sunk into his chair.

"See, I told you it was nothing to worry about." Tsuna chuckled lightly only to receive a half hearted glare in return.

"I'll call Ryohei up, go to your room and lay down. You're not getting up until you are better. We can't have you weak in case an enemy Famiglia decides to attack and try to kill you only for them to accomplish because you're too stubborn to go see the doctor." Tsuna groaned but nonetheless complied and followed Reborn out the door and to his room.

Tsuna was sitting on his bed looking at the wall when his guardians appeared led by a very loud Ryohei. "REBORN SAID I NEEDED TO TREAT LITTLE BRO SO HERE I AM!" Tsuna flinched as another round off coughing racked his body. Everybody cringed at the look of pain that crossed Tsunas face quickly after the coughing subsided.

"Everybody get out. Ryohei needs to concentrate and Tsuna is too nice to kick you out himself." The others left reluctantly, meaning Yamamoto had to drag Gokudera out of the room. "Lay down Tsuna and take your shirt off." Tsuna complied and the movement of lifting his shirt made his defined muscles flex and move.

"Tsuna lay back and Ryohei put your hand in the middle of Tsunas chest." They complied and Ryohei took this time to gauge the amount of scars Tsuna had gained since they were kids. "Ryohei, slowly push your sun flames through Tsunas lungs. Only a little bit for right now, we can't have you drained or have the risk of hurting Tsuna even more if you screw up."

"I got this Reborn-san, you can go. I won't screw this up for little bro!" Ryohei yelled, albeit a little less enthusiastic than usual. Reborn nodded and cut the lights off as he left to make Tsuna more comfortable. Ryohei made himself comfortable sitting besides Tsunas resting form.

"Oh Tsuna, why did you let it get this bad?" Ryohei mumbled in slight anger and disappointment a while later. "Why didn't I see that you were in pain. I'm your guardian I should have known this to the extreme!" He growled to himself more than Tsuna.

Ryohei thought Tsuna had fallen asleep because he had his eyes closed but only when he felt a warm, familiar hand rest atop his larger one did he jump slightly. "It's not your fault Ryohei, don't ever blame yourself. I brought this upon myself because I don't like showing weakness to my family."

"Selfless as always I see." Ryohei sighed but continued to push his healing sun flames into his sky's chest. After another hour of healing Shamal informed him that Tsuna should be good and that he had to do some routine check ups but that if Tsuna kept taking the antibiotics then he should be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna could make the monsters calm down with one look. He could end their fights with a simple sentence, sometimes even less. He never ceased to amaze people in which the ease he did it. Nor did he stop the two monster guardians from wondering how he would do it or why they were even complying.

Kyoya figured it was because the herbivore had turned into a carnivore. Mukuro told himself it was because he didn't want to greatly upset or cause harm to his future vessel. Both were lies of course as they both knew exactly why they stopped at his command every time.

They did it because they respected him. They did it because they never wanted to be on the receiving end of his fury, Mukuro especially didn't want to do it a second time. They also did it because their fighting riled Tsuna up to the point that they got a reaction fit for a boss.

One day Mukuro and Kyoya were being especially disruptive while the guardians, all of them, sat down for a rare Family breakfast. Even though the two were seated far away from each other they still managed to send glares or death threats across the table.

Kyoya taunted especially hard and riled up Mukuro so bad that he actually threw his plate at Kyoya. Instead of letting it actually hit him Kyoya did the only logical thing, he ducked. He should not have ducked however as the plate flew over his head and hit Tsuna in the face.

Everybody grew quiet as they saw what happened. Tsuna still had his eyes closed but he could hear the tell tale sound of chuckling from two of his guardians. Mukuro and Lambo.

Lambo and Mukuro both loaded up with another plate and was ready to throw them, Kyoya already having his tonfas out, when Tsuna ordered one simple command. "Sit down." He said for there was no need to talk any louder because the room was still silent in anticipation of what was to come.

Lambo sat down immediately afraid of his big brothers boss voice, which he rarely used on anyone except Mukuro and Kyoya. Tsuna grabbed the towel that was handed to him to get the grits, syrup, and little pieces of egg on his face off.

When he handed the towel back he opened his eyes finally and saw the two still standing and glaring at each other. They looked at Tsuna's orange gaze and said nothing as they sat down again. "Let's try this again. Somebody get Mukuro a new plate and we're going to do this one more time."

This time breakfast passed pleasantly with small talk occurring around the table and Tsuna, not wanting any of his guardians to feel left out, talked to everybody. If anybody noticed the underlying threats in Tsuna's tone when he talked to his two monstrous guardians nobody said anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Xanxus and Tsuna fought the Varia leader hated the baby bosses guts. He despised the thought of the child one day inheriting all of Vongola.

During a full scale assault on the Vongola mansion from an enemy famiglia Xanxus let his pet liger, Bester, out to play. And by play he means eat a bunch of people.

After most of the enemies were dead or captured Bester mistook Tsuna for an enemy and pounced. Tsuna felt his intuition and heard everyone screaming a second before he felt claws digging at his sides.

He screamed at the pure shock and pain he felt out of nowhere but was relieved when he quickly passed out.

Xanxus heard the baby bosses screams as he went down. He saw, and felt, the regret instantly in the ligers face when he realized the enemy he had just attacked wasn't an enemy.

Everyone was shocked when Natsu appeared out of his box on his own roaring his little baby roar when he felt his master in great pain. Natsu grew three times his size somehow in anger after seeing the claw marks on his masters side.

Natsu looked at a distraught liger and pounced. Xanxus drew back his box weapon before he could be maimed in retaliation by Tsuna's angry box weapon.

Natsu quickly went back to his master when he saw his guardians moving towards their boss. It didn't register in his mind then that they were trying to help because everyone was a threat in his eyes.

Natsu jumped back to his masters side roaring and growling and snapping his admittedly sharp teeth. When everyone got the message and backed up he went to his master side and nudged his hip a little bit in worry.

He saw the way his master flinched violently and let out a mewl of sadness at hurting his master and went to his face to lick his cheeks and try to wake him up.

Luckily for Natsu it worked but Tsuna didn't feel the same when he awoke. Instantly crying out in pain again he noticed Natsu out and looking terribly sad. As sad as a lion can get anyway.

Tsuna looked in front of him at his worried guardians and sucked in a breath when he moved his arm to pet his lion. "You have to let them help me Natsu. I'll be fine I promise but you have to go back. I'll call you out when I'm okay again."

Tsuna's body had decided that he had wasted enough energy and sent him into unconsciousness again. Natsu mewled again and after giving his master one last affection lick on the cheek went back into his box.

His guardians wasted no time in rushing to their bosses side and bustling over him but not touching him in fear of hurting him again. Ryohei came out of nowhere screaming how he was going to EXTREMELY heal his little brother.

Ryohei knew all he could provide outside the mansion was first aid so he called for a back board and he, along with Takeshi, Hayato, and Mukuro, carried him quickly to Shamal.

Shamal worked on him for hours. Cleaning the wound and stitching the wound and making sure there was nothing left in the wound that could cause infections and make it any worse than it already was.

Gokudera, backed up by a few of the other guardians, screamed and raged at Xanxus for what Bester did and Xanxus screamed right back.

"How dare you let your box weapon hurt the tenth like that!" Gokudera yelled at the angry Varia boss.

"He didn't mean to! He thought Tsuna was an enemy!" Xanxus knew the argument sounded weak, because it was, but still stuck to it.

"Maa maa we shouldn't fight right now. Tsuna just got out of surgery we should see how he's doing." Takeshi, ever the peace maker, said as he pulled Hayato back to the medical wing of the Vongola.

Nobody liked seeing Tsuna looking so pale and fragile with huge bandaids wrapped around his whole upper body. Ryohei was told to give Tsuna an extra boost of sun flames to help speed his recovery.

It took two agonizing days for Tsuna to regain consciousness. Hayato and Takeshi were the ones sitting with him when he opened his eyes and groaned.

"TSUNA/TENTH!" They yelled in unison which only managed to make Tsuna cringe. They apologized and lowered their volume. Hayato went off the find Shamal and 'turf top' and came back several minutes later with the two in tow.

"How are you feeling Sawada?" Shamal asked as he took out his pen light and shined it in Tsuna eyes making the teen cringe away from the brightness.

"I'm fine. My side hurts a little but other than that I'm good." Everybody scowled when he mentioned his side and he realized the rest of his guardians had come in without his notice.

After all his guardians exited only Reborn was left and even that was not for long. Xanxus came in all moody, like usual, and sat in the chair beside Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna had pulled Natsu out a while ago and was petting him on his lap. Xanxus grunted and pulled out Bester, much to the displeasure of both Reborn and Natsu.

Tsuna had to admit that even he was feeling a little unsure but when he saw the sadness and regret in Besters eyes that unsureness was tossed out the window.

Natsu, on the other hand was furious, he was growling and roaring at Bester to stay away from his master and Xanxus was having none of it. "Keep hold of your pet baby boss."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and said, "Really Xanxus. _You_ want to tell _me_ to keep hold of my pet?" He gestured wildly to his side and Xanxus knew he fucked up.

He didn't knock the baby boss out as he wanted to because he admitted it was nester to cause the brunet all the pain but he still didn't like being disrespected.

After Reborn shooed Xanxus and Bester out Tsuna finally laid back and closed his eyes. "Sleep my stupid student." Reborn said as he watched his student drift off fondly. Reminding himself to go shoot at the Varia's stupid boss later.

It was a few days after the incident and Tsuna was finally able to get out of his bed comfortably. It would still take a few more weeks to heal but he could move now and he was happy with that.

Even though he could move relatively easy it still hurt when he caught one of his stitches or moved the wrong way. He had to keep reminding himself that he had just been mauled by a tiger not too long ago.

Three weeks later and Tsuna was finally able to get the stitches taken out of his side. It had been a relatively painful process, the numbing shot having worn off near the end, and Tsuna was glad when it was over.

In the confines of his room, Tsuna looked at the scar in the huge mirror in his closet. He took off his shirt and took stock of all the other scars he had accumulated over the years but the one on his side was by far the worse.

Shamal was one of the best doctors around but even he wasn't a miracle worker so the scar was big. Like really really big, and jagged.

Tsuna was very disappointed at its size and shape and pretty much everything about it. He didn't hold any ill will against Bester but he did blame the liger for the new addition to his side.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror Baka Tsuna." Came a grown up Reborn's reply. Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to care that the hitman had caught him looking at himself or that the hitman snuck up on him.

Reborn took a look at Tsuna's side and his breath hitched imperceptibly. The scar on his students side was big, ugly, and deep. Bester's claws dug out flesh and muscle and even reached the bone in some places.

Reborn chided himself for not being able to help his student before Bester sank his claws into his unsuspecting students side. He looked at Tsuna's scars and thought of his own and after thinking he realized that he had none nearly as bad or big as Tsuna's.

Most of his were bullet grazes, bullet impacts, and various methods of torture. He can happily say he has never been mauled by a liger before.

Tsuna had to go to Ryohei for the next few weeks for regular healing sessions just to make sure there were no lasting effects or consequences of the scar.

The scar and the attack were sensitive subjects for the next few months. Natsu had been out of his box far more often than he usually was and even Xanxus was walking on egg shells. Or more stomping but he was still on eggshells.

Tsuna and his guardians decided they were going to take a small vacation. The vacation was to a secluded little beach near one of their villas.

The first day they got there was purely for relaxation purposes. The second day they were there they decided it was going to be a perfect beach day.

Tsuna was hesitant with the whole trip. First, he was behind on some paperwork, second he hadn't taken his shirt off in front of any of his guardians other than Ryohei, and third was he didn't want to see the reaction to his scar.

After putting it off for as long as he could Tsuna finally had to remove his casual button up shirt. He had been dreading this moment for a while and he could tell by Ryohei's imperceptible move towards him that he was ready to keep the other guardians at bay.

When he took his shirt off it actually took a few minutes for everyone to notice and find their way to his scar. It wasn't actually as bad as Tsuna thought it was going to be.

Nobody stormed up to him and started demanding answers on how he felt or anything. At most they actually looked kind of sad.

It was a semi pleasant shock for Tsuna because he was fully prepared to have a busted eardrum from all the yelling he was going to hear. It wasn't very pleasant because his guardians just look really sad at seeing his side and he doesn't blame them, it makes him sad too

"Cheer up everybody. We're supposed to be on vacation!" Tsuna smiled and kicked some water onto Hayato, who immediately retaliated.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes when Tsuna gets so stressed out he hides. Yes Sawada Tsunayoshi, big bad Mafia leader, hides. And he's not ashamed to admit it. He does hide and he has a very good reason to hide.

His guardians.

They are so destructive and loud and they add piles of paperwork to the never ending stack on his desk. It happens quite often and even when it does everybody freaks out, because when Tsuna hides, he hides.

The only person that ever finds him is Reborn. He never yells at his student or shoots him, which is actually quite shocking, he just tells him to get up and go to bed.

Tsuna will hide anywhere. He hides in trees deep in the forest behind the Vongola mansion, he hides in the deserted training rooms that nobody ever uses anymore and he hides under couches and in closets.

He usually just sleeps his stress away and wakes up a few hours, maybe more depending on how stressed and tired he is, later. Sometimes he has to be woken up by Reborn, but sometimes he takes his paperwork someplace quiet where nobody can find him and finishes it there.

Now of course this sends his guardians into a frenzy, read Hayato blowing everything up in search of his lost Jyuudiame, and sometimes they even set up search parties for him. The only time the search party got to him before Reborn was when he decided he was going to enjoy the evening sun and lay in a large tree.

He ended up falling asleep in said tree and was awoken by somebody shouting his name frantically. He woke up and rolled over because he forgot where he was and rolled right off the very tall tree onto the cold hard forest floor.

That, of course, did not help Hayato stop worrying and in fact only increased his worry for his "JYUUDAIME JUST FELL OUT OF A TREE!" Reborn showed up and kicked his storm guardian in the head and told him to shut up.

"Bring Tsuna back to the mansion and put him in his own bed but make sure Shamal checks him out first." Reborn met Tsuna in his room after Shamal cleared him of any injury bigger than a bruise.

"Sorry I ran away again Reborn." Tsuna yawned.

"Shut it stupid-Tsuna. Just sleep and sleep good for tomorrow you will have to make up for the lost hours of doing your paperwork." Reborn hadn't even finished his sentence before his student was snoring away, halfway in the middle of taking his tie off.

Reborn finished taking off his tie and shoes and took off his outer jacket so Tsuna could actually have a semi-decent sleep. Reborn would always go and yell at his guardians for making Tsuna so stressed that he literally had to hide from his problems.

They always felt guilty so they were on their best behavior for the next few weeks till it happened again. It never lasted for too long but those few weeks of little paper work always made him happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna was scarred, both physically and mentally. He had seen too many battles and had been the cause of too many deaths. His shoulders always held the weight of the world and the few moments that the weight lessened he was grateful for until the weight returned.

It always returned and he always expected it. Tsuna could never escape the life he was living and even if he did he would be devastated by leaving his friends behind. He never left his friends to fight alone if he could help it and they did the same.

Sometimes it was inevitable though. Ten years ago he was just introduced with this type of life and he hated it. He fought because he had to, not because he wanted to. It was the battle of ten years in the future that would never be.

He fought with all his strength and in the end they had prevailed, even if it was just slightly, but they were all dreading their return to the future to fight once more. They had just returned to the past and he turned to walk back to the base.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked innocently "What happened to your back." Tsuna froze and everybody started talking and asking questions.

"My back? Oh you mean the cut? It's nothing big. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Tsuna tried to convince them but they saw right through his lies, curse his family for knowing him so well.

"It was a bad slice Baka-Tsuna." Reborn unhelpfully added making Tsuna scowl.

"We're looking at your back as soon as we reach base. No exception Sawada." Lal demanded. Tsuna nodded and hid his flinch when the movement of him turning around irritated his back.

When they finally reached the base he was forced onto a couch in the living room while his Familiga sat opposite of him. "Juidiame?" Gokudera questioned when Tsuna hesitated.

Giving one final sigh Tsuna turned around and they realized why they hadn't seen the cut earlier because the jacket had been so dark it camouflaged some of the blood. Tsuna unzipped the jacket and bit his tongue in order to hold in the scream that threatened to rip from his throat.

Flesh tore from Tsuna back as the blood had dried to the jacket which created new flows of blood to roll down his back and onto the floor. Everybody gasped and Lambo started to sob when they finally got a look at Tsuna's back.

A giant X made itself known on his back as it reached from each shoulder to the opposite hip. Blood caked his back, both dried and fresh, and they saw the many places where skin was missing. Tsuna chuckled and asked "You know what I find fitting about this scar?"

The realization hit everyone before Tsuna even had the chance to say the words. "It proves that I am fated to be the tenth Decimo of the Vongola Family and I have accepted that." Nobody could breathe at his revelation as Lambo continued to cry for his big brother.

"Ryohei," Reborn demanded "take him to the infirmary and start to heal him with your sun flames and first aid." That seemed to jumpstart everyone as he was practically ripped off of the couch by Ryohei and was EXTREMELY yelled at for not getting proper medical attention earlier.

Tsuna often gets lost in flashbacks and he is never truly himself for hours after no matter how hard he tries to pretend like he is. His guardians have come to accept and expect it as they know he has been through so much because they too have gone through it with him.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while of getting yelled at by his father the newly arrived Gokudera decided he would end the match quickly. "What do you think you're doing to Juudiame!? You can't talk to him that way, he hates you and he hates what you did to him!" He yelled into Iemitsus face as he acted as a barrier between his tenth and the tenths dead beat dad. Reborn was present but decided that this needed to be dealt with so he threatened the other guardians present to stay out of it.

Iemitsu was not going to be yelled at by some delinquent so he retaliated. "I don't know who you think you're talking too but you better chill out you stupid little brat!" Iemistu yelled in anger, "He is my son and sons don't hate their fathers!"

"STOP IT!" Tsuna yelled, the bright orange flames springing to life on his forehead and his eyes glowing a piercing Amber. Everyone in the office around him held their breath when they saw those flames that flickered in anger. "I can deal with you yelling at me and insulting me but I will not stand for you yelling at my family!"

Iemitsu looked as though he had just been slapped, "But I'm your family Tsun-" Iemitsu was stopped by a punch to the nose.

"Family doesn't abandon one another! Family doesn't skip town and move to a different country! Family doesn't forget to call you on important days or holidays! AND FAMILY ESPECIALLY DOESN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE TO VISIT YOUR OWN MOTHERS FUNERAL AND HAVE TO PICK UP ALL THE PIECES AFTER SHE DIED!" Tsuna was breathing heavily and the small tears rolling down his eyes did nothing to sway the anger and hatred in his voice.

"I don't care if you abandoned me for the Family, I don't care if you only called a few times a year and came back even less. What I care about is how you never gave mom the attention she DESERVED, I care about how depressed she would get when you forgot to call her on another anniversary.

"I care about how mom would spend nights crying herself to sleep after you told her you wouldn't be coming home again. I care about how mom had to put on a fake cheery and happy smile for me when she told me the news of you not coming home again for another birthday. After I turned seven or eight I gave up on hoping that you would come home and surprise me or mom on a birthday or a holiday!" Tsuna was trying to catch his breath.

Soon after the tears would fall they would quickly be evaporated by the intense heat his flames were giving off. "Oh tuna fish, I had no idea." Iemitsu whispered as he too started crying.

"Of course you didn't!" Tsuna yelled, "You left home when I was a baby and I saw you less than twenty times in the next fifteen years! So of course you wouldn't know how me or mom felt, and you certainly wouldn't think that mom still kept you on such a high pedestal and kept holding out hope that you would remember to call her on your next anniversary! So of course you didn't know because you were never there."

Tsuna said nothing else as he left the very hot confines of his office and stormed out of the mansion and into a car on his own. The others stood there stock still in total shock at what they just heard. None of them had any idea that Tsuna had felt that way, none of them knew just how bad his childhood growing up was.

They all turned to glare heatedly at the balling father in the middle of the room and Reborn took it on himself to wind his fist back and give Iemitsu the hardest punch he had ever given straight to his jaw. Iemitsu was knocked out on the floor seconds later after a second and final hit from Reborn.

 ** _Sorry for for not posting for so long. Not my favorite story but I'm working on them._**


	8. Chapter 8

It all happened so fast. They were all sleeping, next thing they knew maids and butlers and guards were running through mansion. Some screaming, most crying, and all panicking.

It didn't take long for the guardians to realize that the reason for everyone's hysteria was their boss. The Vongola Decimo, tenth boss of the Vongola famigla.

All the guardians rushed to their bosses room and what they saw when they got their was chilling. They saw Tsuna just laying there looking deathly pale and not breathing.

Shamal was scurrying around the boy looking for something, any sign of life but found nothing. The other guardians waited with bated breath as they were on standby outside.

The something he said was nothing they wanted to hear. "Time of death, 2:34 a.m." Chrome and Lambo broke down in sobs. Hayato, Takeshi, and Mukuro just stared in shock as Mukuro faintly rubbed a distraught Chrome's back.

Kyouya, who was standing off to the side, watched with shock on his face. Not truly believing the omnivore was dead after all he'd been through. Ryhoei muttered 'extremely not cool Sawada' under his breath repeatedly.

After how the guardians had treated the one they were all supposed to be protecting they all felt like the scum of the earth. Even more so when they got closer to the body and found dried tear stains on his pale cheeks.

They had been sitting around their now dead boss for several hours mourning and thinking about how it got this bad. How they had let their boss die alone and sad without any of his friends.

They all knew he cared about his friends more than himself but they shoved that to the back of their minds at the time and ignored him.

Just as the sun was peaking behind trees one could see the clouds already rumbling, seemingly mourning the loss of Tsuna along with the guardians.

Several minutes later shots rang out from around the house but the guardians were only slightly worried or scared because they knew it was Reborn. It was sad that they were more afraid of a person than a gun.

The doors slammed open and all, despite knowing it was coming, jumped in shock. "What the hell did you guys do to my student." The malice in his voice was palpable.

"We didn't-" Hayato wasn't able to finish his sentence because Reborn cut him off with a glare.

"I am on a three month mission. I leave and Tsuna is perfectly happy and I come back to find him dead with tears on his face. Someone explain!" He was beyond livid so the guardians wasted no time in explaining.

They told him how Tsuna had made a deal with an enemy famiglia that had done unspeakable things to several of their men just a few months prior. When Reborn asked what the deal was nobody knew how to answer him.

"So you just shunned your best friend, your boss, your saving grace all because he made a deal with an enemy famiglia and you DON'T KNOW WHY!" Reborn yelled.

"I do." A smooth yet hard voice came from a ghostly figure beside Tsuna's bed. "He did it to save you. He did it to save his family and famiglia. He agreed to help annihilate an enemy famiglia that was a growing pain and my dear grandson new that.

"He contained his anger and pride in order to keep his family safe for just a little bit longer and he was met with nothing but scorn and ignorance. You are the most important people to him and his heart broke when you all of a sudden turned your back on him."

Everybody knew who the person was. He was the first boss of the Vongola. Vongola Primo. He was also Tsuna's great-great-great-grandfather.

"We have learned from our mistakes and would do anything if he could just open his eyes one more time. To see the soft smile and beautiful Carmel eyes of his." Hayato rarely showed his soft side but he didn't care at the moment.

"I don't like him like this. He shouldn't have died with tears on his face. He should have died surrounded and happy with us. Not by himself, alone and sad." Takeshi added on and so did the other guardians. Everyone with their own twist of sentimentality.

Giotto smirked slightly, almost imperceptibly and said, "Well your wish is my command." Mockingly as he faded out of existence.

All eyes were back on Tsuna as the color returned to his cheeks and his gravity defying brown hair defied gravity again. Nobody could believe what was happening as they all slowly watched their boss come back to life.

Tsuna sat up and coughed and they wasted no time in crowding around him in a very tight and tearful group hug. "TSUNA/BOSSU!" They all collectively yelled.

Questions were shot rapid fire at him and he held up his hand to stop them. "It was Primo's idea but I didn't think it would go this far."

"What was Primo's idea Tsuna?" Reborn asked menacingly. Usually Tsuna would screech and throw his hands in the air but he had no energy to do either.

"He suggested that I die. Not really die but for all intents and purposes my body was dead. At first I thought he was crazy but he taught me into it." Tsuna explained as he took a sip of water.

"But why? Why would you do this to us? To everybody else?" Hayato asked confused.

The tiredness quickly left Tsuna as he was filled with something stronger. Tsuna was mad but not as mad as before dying. "How could _I_? How could _you_? I did all that I did for you guys, which I'm guessing he told you, and you did nothing but scorn and ignore me.

"I did it so that none of the rest of our famiglia gets hurt like those six men did. I would never wish that upon anybody and that's the _only_ reason I even thought about it." The guardians quickly shut up as they heard the determination and anger in their sky's voice.

They all felt lower than scum when they finally realized what they had done to their leader, their friend, their sky. Tsuna laid back on his bed with a small wince and sighed.

"If I ever even feel a hint of sadness come from Tsuna again he won't be the dead one." Giotto said with a serious face and a glare. All the guardians gulped, even Kyuoya knew when he was outmatched.

None of them ever wanted to face the wrath of the man who had created Vongola and made silent promises to themselves to never let Tsuna go through anything alone. They also swore they would never turn their backs on him again bowing.

All of them.

Even Kyouya swallowed his prided and bent at the waist. Tsuna smiled and thanked them.


	9. Chapter 9

It started out as regular day at school before everything went to hell in a hand basket. They were all sitting in math class when the window shattered and Tsuna's head hit his desk.

Every guardian present immediately went on the defensive while Gokudera fretted over their unconscious boss. He saw a small silver needle sticking out of Tsuna's neck and yanked it out.

He held it up so the other guardians could see, that also meant the rest of the class who immediately went into panic mode.

All of a sudden the doors burst in and smoke grenades were tossed in. Everybody hit the deck and tried to run at the same time.

Chaos ensued. Guns were being fired into the air and screaming and yelling we're very prominent. The only ones not in a panic were the guardians.

Gokudera tried to cover his boss as best as he could but an enemy came through the window and knocked him on the back of the head hard enough to knock him out.

The enemy took that time to grab the little boss and repel out the window again. Another enemy grabbed Gokuderas unconscious body and left through the window too.

Slowly each of the guardians were knocked out and were taken away through different exits. Nobody knew what had happened until after the enemies left. When the teacher started taking roll everybody noticed four students were missing.

* * *

A few hours later in an abandoned warehouse Tsuna hung from chains still unconscious. He awoke slowly to the sound of water dripping and a bright light buzzing above him.

He heard the sound of chuckles and looked around but couldn't see anything in the darkness. "My, my. The little boss is finally awake, huh?" A sickly sweet voice spat out. It reminded Tsuna vaguely of what cyanid would sound like.

"Who are you!" Tsuna forced out of his uncooperative mouth. The figure stepped closer and Tsuna finally saw the man but didn't recognize him.

"Tenth!?" A voice called out that Tsuna immediately recognized as Gokudera. Suddenly shouts from others rang around the room and lights flickered on above each of his guardians.

Tsuna looked around at his guardians and saw that two of them were missing. Lambo and Mukuro. Tsuna was infinitely glad they hadn't gotten to his youngest guardian so the five year old was still hopefully safe.

They all turned their heads to the man in the middle who looked to be in his thirties. The man had his eyes trained on Tsuna. Tsuna lifted his chin and looked the man in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Tsuna demanded in what his guardians dubbed his 'boss voice.'

The man cocked his eyebrow at the teen in front of him and said with a smirk filled with venom "My, aren't you a cheeky little brat. From where I'm standing you don't seem to have any power at all so I'd try and keep my mouth shut if I were you."

Tsuna glared at the man and was made painfully aware of the little device in the mans hand. The stranger turned a knob on the device and electricity shot down Tsuna's chains, that suspended him a foot in the air, to his body.

Tsuna's surprised cry of pain made his guardians lose their minds. They weren't suspended in the air but chained to a wall instead. Chains rattled and growls and curses were thrown at the man angrily.

Tsuna was left gasping for breath as he twitched lightly from left over electric currents running through his body. "Tsuna!/Tenth!/Sawada!" Were screamed out in unison.

Worried over his condition the guardians continued to struggle to try and get to their boss. Tsuna didn't reply as quickly as they'd like and only felt a little relieved when they heard his small 'I'm okay' which did not sound convincing at all for any of them.

The man received glares from all guardians present at the little stunt he pulled. The man ignored the glares and chuckled gleefully at the scream he managed to pry from the Decimo's lips.

The man left and his guardians sprung into action. Or as much action as they could chained to a wall. The man came back later, after the guardians had tired themselves out from trying to escape, with two gas masks and a grenade.

The man slipped the gas mask over the strung up brunettes head and his own then let the grenade go. It didn't explode like they all expected it to, instead it released a slow moving gas that one by one knocked each of his guardians out.

Tsuna struggled some more but quickly tired himself out too. When the gas was completely gone from the room the man, who still has yet to be named, removed his gas mask and Tsuna's.

"I guess since all the prying eyes are out of the way we can finally get down to business." The man said as he pulled up a chair.

"What are you talking about. I have no business with you. I don't even know your name." Tsuna snapped back, angry that his guardians had just been knocked out in front of his eyes. "And what did you do to my friends?" He added as an after thought.

"Oh relax Decimo you're guardians are fine. I just put them to sleep with a nerve agent. Well since you are so eager to know my name here it is. My name is Angelo Marino, I am the seventh boss of the Vittori Famiglia."

Tsuna was thoroughly unimpressed. He had no knowledge of the family nor what they would want to do with him or the Vongola. "I'm sorry, who?"

Angelo's eyebrow twitched. "Do you not know who I am. Do you not know who my family is!" Angelo raged. He stood up with enough force for his chair to fall over and skid a few feet away. Tsuna flinched when he saw Angelo stalking his way and tried to walk back but he was suspended in the air with no place to go.

As Angelo got closer his rage grew. When he finally reached the tenth boss of the Vongola he plunged a hidden knife into Tsuna's hip. Tsuna gasped in pain and shock then bit his lip so hard he broke skin and it bled.

He was determined to not show anymore weakness to this guy so he didn't get even more smug. "It hurts doesn't Vongola." Angelo sneered as he plucked the knife from Tsuna hip with a sickly wet pop.

Tsuna bit his lip again as he felt the knife being retracted from his skin. He noticed a few small tears escape the tight confinement of his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Angelo seemed to notice too because he got close to Tsuna and whispered in his ear menacingly "Let's see how many tears we can make fall today Decimo." Tsuna was given no time to think as the knife was yet again plunged into his body. This time in his left shoulder.

Tsuna soon felt the blood from his shoulder and lip dribble down his body. Most of the blood from the wound in his hip was soaked up by his pants.

When the blade was removed Angelo didn't do it quickly he did it slowly and twisted it at the end a bit. True to his word Angelo made many more tears come from Tsuna's eyes but he never heard one peep from the teens mouth.

After about ten minutes of Angelo slowly torturing Tsuna his guardians started to wake slowly. First it was Gokudera who immediately went into a rage at seeing Tsuna's battered body.

The next were Hibari, Ryohei then Yamamoto. All equally upset as Gokudera as their boss was not in the same shape he was when they were knocked out. When Chrome woke up it was to a man taking his knife to Tsuna's chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut and waited to here the screams of agony from her boss but they never came. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she was going to see and saw Tsuna pulling on the chains with all his might and panting.

When she got a closer look at her boss tears quickly sprung to her eyes.

They watched as the tears silently fell from Tsuna red rimmed eyes and mixed in with the blood running from his swollen lip.

"My my you are a strong one Decimo. Ten stab wounds and still not a single peep. We're just going to have to change that aren't we." They all looked on in horror as the man, they didn't know his name, plunged the knife deep into Tsuna's stomach.

The sounds that followed would haunt them forever. They would never be able to forget the pure agony in his scream for as long as they lived.

As soon as his scream died down and the only sound could be Chrome's sobs and Tsuna's whimpers of pain mixed in with his panting. A few moments later, as Angelo was leering at Tsuna's bloody form, the doors burst open with dozens upon dozens of men rushing in with assault weapons and bearing the Vongola crest.

Leading the pack was and adult Reborn with murder written on his face. He looked at his panting student suspended by chains with multiple stab wounds then to the man beside him holding a bloody knife and put the pieces together quickly.

He shot the man in his kneecaps and told one of the men, "Keep him alive and bring him back to base. He's mine later." Reborn spared no glance at Tsuna's guardians as other members of the Vongola unlocked the chains holding them to the wall.

Reborn stood in front of Tsuna with a look of as close to horror as Reborn could get. "Dear god Tsuna. What did they do to you?" Reborn waited for the men to lower Tsuna's chains so he could get his student to the ground carefully.

When the chains started to move Tsuna started to groan. "I know Tsuna hold on." Tsuna was shocked to here his teachers voice so gentle but welcomed it immensely.

"Are they okay?" Tsuna asked weakly and Reborn chuckled ruefully.

"Always worried about everyone but yourself huh dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna tried to chuckle but his wounds wouldn't allow him. Reborn gripped what seemed to be least hurt on his student as he lowered him onto the gurney carefully.

"Shamal's going to patch you up Tsuna. Get some sleep, you deserve it." Tsuna nodded weakly and the doctors in the ambulance put an oxygen mask on his face to help him breathe easier.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he was surrounded by his depressed looking guardians. "Guys?" Tsuna asks, instantly gaining everybody attention.

Everybody shot forward in a surge of happiness. None of them touched him despite how much they wanted to wrap their arms around him.

"You're finally awake Tsuna." Reborn said from the back of the group.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tsuna asks confused.

"Three days." Yamamoto answers.

"Three days!?" Tsuna croaks which leads to a coughing fit that aggravates his wounds. Tsuna is left groaning and holding his stomach for that seems to be where most of his stab wounds are.

A warm hand is laid on his uninjured shoulder. "Calm down Tsuna. Your mom thinks your with Yamamoto and your school is covered." Tsuna let out a breath of pain and was soon unconscious again.

* * *

Several weeks later Tsuna's stab wounds had finally healed to where he didn't have to constantly change his bandages. Deciding today he would finally see the damage that was done to his body he went to the bathroom.

Tsuna turned the water on for his shower and slowly took his shirt off. He looked at himself in the mirror and his breath got caught in his throat.

He had so many scars littering his body he couldn't even count them all. He ran his hands over the one on his hip and winced at its tenderness. Without Tsuna's knowledge a tear had slipped down his cheek which snapped him out of his trance.

Tsuna took the rest of his clothes off and stepped into the shower. This was the first proper shower he had had in weeks. He could not get his stitches wet for a long period of time so he had to take his showers quickly and only be half under the water for the most part.

He had gotten his stitches out a few days ago and decided he was actually going to try and enjoy this shower. It didn't happen. Tsuna kept thinking about the pain he went through when he was strung up those few weeks ago and broke down into sobs.

He let the burning water run down his back as he sobbed quietly. Reborn was about to bust into Tsuna's bathroom when he heard his students sobs but decided against it knowing he needed this release.

"You should sleep dame-Tsuna." Reborn said when his student finally exited his bathroom. Tsuna put up little fight and slipped right into his covers. It took a few minutes but Tsuna was finally asleep and Reborn shot at anybody who tried to enter while his student was asleep.


	10. Escape

If Tsuna wants to escape, he will find a way to escape. By any means necessary. It will usually give his guardians heart problems but he worries about that later.

Right now was a perfect example of him needing to escape. All of his guardians were gathered in his office in a rare kind of truce.

The truce did not last long. Mukuro said something that set an ever raging Kyouya off which made all the guardians join in the fray.

Tsuna sat at his desk in despair as his office was destroyed. Paintings were torn and the carpet was splattered with drops of blood as Kyouya was especially mad today.

Tsuna heard the break of an expensive vase and decided enough was enough. His guardians were obviously not going to stop and Tsuna did not particularly feel like yelling so he did the next best thing.

He flung himself out the window.

Tsuna realized that he was in the fourth floor of the mansion too late and he braced for impact. He rolled out of his impact and felt the bruise that was going to appear on his shoulder later and the cuts on his body from the glass. He also realized he had hurt his hip on impact when he started walking.

His guardians stopped all action at the sound of the breaking glass. They looked where their boss was then at the broken window and their boss limping away calmly.

They all rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Tsuna talking to the gardeners. When he got closer Hayato asked, "Juudaime?"

"I informed the gardeners that there was glass on the north side of the mansion. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to Shamal to get glass out of my shoulder." Tsuna said with a smile as he walked past his stunned guardians and to the Vongola doctor.

* * *

When reborn came back a few days later he noticed Tsuna had a slight limp and asked what happened. "I jumped out the window." Was Tsuna's easy reply.

"Why?" Reborn demanded.

"My guardians were fighting and breaking things."

"That's nothing new."

"In. My. Office." Now Reborn was intrigued. They all knew that Tsuna's office was his sacred space and that nobody fought in his office. Reborn chuckled and left Tsuna's office.

When he got back later Tsuna asked, "What did you do to my guardians Reborn?" Reborn chuckled darkly and thought back to the horrified screams of Tsuna's guardians.

Tsuna never did find out what reborn did to his friends but they never fought in his office again.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna's guardians were in his office for their assignments and all was going well until Kyouya rilled Mukuro up and it all went to shit.

Mukuro got everyone involved and all of his guardians were fighting in his office. Ryohei was having EXTREME fun and Hayato was cursing up a storm. Takeshi was his usual calm laughing self but had his hand on his sword just in case.

Even poor, sweet, innocent Chrome was in on it but luckily Lambo was still in Japan. Tsuna backed his chair up from his desk and watched the chaos ensue.

Kyouya kicked Takeshi back a little too forcefully which made Takeshi knock into their unsuspecting boss. Tsuna heard the glass break as he, his chair, and his rain guardian flew from the fourth floor.

Reality caught up quickly with Tsuna and he pushed Takeshi with all the strength he could muster back into the window so he didn't fall and get injured as well.

Unfortunately this propelled Tsuna back even faster and out of his chair. He could faintly hear his guardians yelling and cursing in distress but once he impacted with the ground blackness consumed him.

* * *

He woke up later to a burning, agonizing pain in his back which made him throw open his eyes in shock and gasp. His body tensed up and his back lifted off the soft bed he was lying in which made even more pain course through his body.

He heard scrambling above him but was too disoriented to know who it was or what they were saying. He only heard two words and they were pain and medicine. Tsuna quickly fell back into unconsciousness, whether it was from pain or medicine he did not know.

* * *

Tsuna awoke this time to a dark room and was greatful for no bright lights. When the pain registered again it was at a much more tolerable level but he still gasped breathlessly.

Tsuna heard a shuffling to his left and when the figure leaned closer he recognized it was his tutor, Reborn. "Baka-Tsuna. Getting pushed out a window. I should shoot you for that." His tutor said with no real malice in his voice. Tsuna thought he could even sense a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Hn. Reborn. When did you get back." All Tsuna could manage was a whisper but he knew Reborn heard him just as well.

"Doesn't matter. You need to sleep while I go yell at your guardians again." Reborn knew Tsuna was really in pain when his student didn't even tell him no and simply fell into unconsciousness.

Oh yes. Reborn was going to yell at those guardians tomorrow. Yell indeed.

* * *

It was a few more days before the pain in Tsuna's back finally started to decrease and he was able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

Tsuna got visited by every single one of his guardians all apologizing profusely in their own way. For Mukuro it was mainly Chrome who apologized but he stayed silent for once.

Hayato proceeded to bang his head on the ground repeatedly and begging for a punishment. Takeshi and Ryohei did it the most normal way, although the latter was quite loud about it.

Kyouya just stood in the corner for a while and when he left he said, "You're a strong carnivore." And left immediately. Not noticing the chuckle or smile on Tsuna.

Shamal finally let him out of the medical ward but was given strict bed rest orders and that he was to do close to nothing for himself for at least two weeks.

* * *

 **For those of you who are not aware I have a second collection of one shots this time based around One Piece.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuna was at his desks doing paperwork which he had been falling behind on. Hayato knocked on the door and when Tsuna gave the okay to enter he did.

"Juudiame. It's time for dinner." Hayato said as he looked at his busy boss.

Tsuna looked up from the paperwork with bloodshot eyes and smiled at his right hand man. "I'm actually not really hungry right now Hayato. I'll come down a little later if I get hungry so just go ahead and eat without me."

"Are you alright Juudiame. Do you not feel well." Hayato asked as he went around Tsuna's large desk and started fretting over him.

"Yes Hayato I promise. I just have a lot of paperwork to catch up on and I had a big lunch. Go back downstairs and eat with the others and tell them I'm fine." Hayato could never resist that innocent smile Tsuna had on so he did as told and went back downstairs to eat.

* * *

It went on like that for a few more days where Tsuna would eat breakfast and maybe lunch but would skip out on dinner. Each of his guardians tried getting him to eat but he just waved off their concern and said he wasn't hungry.

And really, he wasn't. He might get a grumble here and there but it was nothing bad. Finally after a week of not eating dinner Reborn had had enough. He could see his students skin loosing color and his cheeks started to sink in slightly.

"Tsuna. Go downstairs and eat with your Family. They're worried and you look like you're dying. Keep it up for much longer and I'll shove the food down your throat myself." Reborn demanded in his deep gruff voice.

Tsuna had no energy to fight with Reborn and gave one last look at paperwork that kept stacking up, a look that Reborn had not failed to see, and went downstairs with a small smile on his face.

Dinner was stressful, as it always was with his rowdy guardians, but Tsuna made it through and finished two servings of his favorite meal. Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome were all ecstatic to finally see Tsuna down and eating a good dinner.

When Tsuna went back up to his office he was shocked to find half of his paperwork gone with a note that read in Reborn a hand writing 'Go to sleep early tonight.' Tsuna had no qualms and after he finished one stack he headed off to bed.

When the guardians entered their offices later they found neat stacks of paper work with a note that read 'Get to work.'


	13. Chapter 13

Takeshi

"Takeshi?" Tsuna asked his usually mellow guardian. Takeshi turned to his boss and best friend with splotches of blood on his face. Tsuna looked at the dead man behind his guardian and said, "We should go." About that time they heard the familiar sirens of the police.

Takeshi nodded and flicked a little bit of blood off of his blade and followed Tsuna. When they met up with the rest of his guardians they started asking questions to the unresponsive Takeshi but one look from Tsuna told them all they needed to know.

They drove back to the mansion in silence. Takeshi sat beside Tsuna silently the whole way but never fully touched him, always pulling away quickly if they brushed up against each other. Of course Tsuna noticed it immediately but decided to keep quiet for now.

Takeshi couldn't touch or look at Tsuna for the next few days for he thought Tsuna hated him for taking someone else's life. He thought Tsuna wouldn't want him to be his guardian anymore if he did the slightest thing to anger Tsuna.

Tsuna was not angry at Takeshi for taking another mans life, he was angry at himself for letting himself be in such danger that his guardian had to take said life. Takeshi was doing his job and protecting Tsuna and for that Tsuna could never be mad at him. Tsuna was mad, however, at Takeshi for avoiding him and not talking to him.

Takeshi was there when Tsuna first took a life and he would be there for Takeshi too.

When Tsuna finally got fed up with Takeshi and his avoidance of Tsuna he took the first step. "Takeshi," Tsuna said after a while of silence in his office. "You can talk to me. I am here for you and always will be." Tsuna stood up and walked around his desk to lean on it in front of his friend.

Takeshi looked up at Tsuna with watery eyes and whispered, "I thought you would be mad and upset at me for taking a life."

Tsuna could do nothing to hide the heartbreak in his eyes as he heard the anguish in his guardians voice. "What would ever make you think that Takeshi?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"You didn't talk to me after I did it. You would barely even look at me. I thought you hated me and didn't want me to be your guardian anymore." Takeshi whispered as he looked at the floor, tears slowly falling down his face.

A small chuckle brought Takeshi's attention back to Tsuna, "Oh Takeshi, I didn't talk to you because I know how hard taking a life is and I know the first time I did it I didn't want to talk to anyone. I did look at you but you always had a glazed over look in your eyes and never noticed me."

Takeshi absorbed Tsunas words and wrapped his arms around his bosses waist, sobbing into his hip. Tsuna said nothing as he consoled his guardian knowing exactly what he was going through.

* * *

Hayato

Hayatos first time was much easier on him than the others, having grown up around death he was used to it by now. Seeing life being taken and taking a life itself is very different and Hayato learned that the hard way.

The first time Hayato killed it didn't affect him as deeply as the others. Sure he was upset that he killed somebody but he didn't feel bad about it because they tried to kill his Juudiame.

After a few weeks when he finally thought he was over it everything came crashing down like a ton of bricks. He started seeing the man in his dreams, watching how he killed the man over and over. He saw the man whenever he was sitting alone somewhere thinking or signing papers.

It finally reached a point where he wouldn't go back to sleep after he woke up gasping from the dream. He also wouldn't stay by himself for more than a few minutes lest he start going crazy.

Tsuna took notice the first week after it happened when they were on a mission and Hayato wasn't as lively as usual. He would still keep the enemies away like always because he still didn't want his Juudaime to get hurt.

When they got back from the mission Tsuna pulled Hayato into his office to talk. Tsuna sat him on the couch across from him and after a few minutes of Hayato looking intently at something over Tsuna's shoulder he finally noticed something.

He noticed the deep bags under his guardians eyes, he noticed the way Hayato's eyes glazed over as if remembering something painful and he finally noticed how weak and tired his right hand man actually was. "Hayato," he whispered snapping him out of his trance. "You see him don't you?"

Hayato's eyes snapped to Tsuna's in alarm and stuttered "I-I- I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking ab-bout J-J-Juudiame." Tsuna just looked at him, not mean or with pity but calculating and understanding, and that made Hayato finally give in.

"Yes," he nodded, "it started last week. I would start to see him in my dreams. I would re-watch how I killed him over and over and I could never go back to sleep after. Every time I am alone in a room for more than a few minutes I would start to see him and I could never concentrate." Hayato's voice got smaller as his explantation continued.

Tsuna smiled at Hayato, "Do you know why I slept with either you or Takeshi sometimes after I killed my first time?"

Hayato nodded, "Because Juudiame had bad dreams."

Tsuna nodded and asked, "And do you know what those dream were about?" Hayato shook his head "I saw exactly what you saw. I saw the man I murdered and I saw myself kill the man. It didn't matter if I was asleep or awake, alone or with all my family. I saw that man everywhere, and finally after a few weeks he went away. I don't know whether I pushed down my feelings or finally got over my grief but the man went away."

Hayato was looking at the floor as he listened to his Juudiame talk about what he went through after he first killed. He suddenly felt like his problems were nothing in comparison to what his Juudiame went through so he stood up quickly, bowed then said "I'm sorry for bothering you with my problem Juudiame you have it much worse than me, I will leave now."

"Hayato!" Tsuna snapped as his best friend was about to walk out of his office. Hayato stopped and listened "Just because I might have had it slightly worse than you doesn't mean your problem isn't any less important. You're important to me and so your problems are important to me."

"Thank you, Tsuna." Hayato said. Tsuna was shocked beyond belief as his best friend had never said his real name before. He then smiled as he realized that his guardian would be just fine.

* * *

Lambo

Lambo had it the worst of all of them. Being only fifteen at the time it took its toll and everybody noticed. Tsuna was probably the most devastated out of them all knowing he was the cause of his youngest guardians grief.

Lambo didn't mean it intentionally because he was electrocuting his big brothers enemies like normal but he got too angry and his flames grew out of control. He got so angry for Tsuna had just been shot in his shoulder that his rage took over him and he electrocuted the man a little bit too much.

By the time Lambo realized what he was doing it was too late, the man was already dead. When the battle was over they all saw their youngest guardian staring at a slightly smoking man in shock and fear and saddens. Tsuna instantly realized what had happened and all he could do is whisper, "Oh Lambo."

That was all it took for Lambo to drop to his knees in sobs. Tsuna rushed forward and caught his smallest guardian before he could make it to the ground and cradled him to his chest, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder from being shot.

Tsuna hissed as Lambo grabbed onto his shoulder like a lifeline but it was quieted out by Lambos painful sobs. When Lambo finally quieted his sobs Tsuna helped him up and brought him back to the car. When Lambo looked at his hands he noticed the blood on them then remembered one important detail.

Tsuna had been shot. Tsuna had been shot because he was too weak to protect him. "Tsuna-nii, your hurt." Tsuna really hoped that Lambo wouldn't bring that up right then but alas, he did. Suddenly all his guardians attention was on him.

Tsuna held up his hand then grimaced as it agitated his shoulder but said, "I'm fine guys. Let's just go and I'll get my shoulder looked at later." When they got back to the house Hayato and Takeshi demanded Tsuna go to the medical wing right away.

Tsuna wanted to sort a few things out but his guardians insisted he go to Shamal right away so he did. Tsuna was patched up quickly and told to rest, which would not happen any time soon. When Tsuna went to his youngest guardians room he found Lambo curled up on his bed crying with the lights off.

"Lambo," Tsuna called out. Lambo immediately clammed up and ceased all movement and noise. This worried Tsuna so he got closer to Lambo and repeated "Lambo. Lambo talk to me, please."

"Go away nii-san. Lambo-sama doesn't wanna talk to you." Lambo sniffled out. Tsuna knew it was bad when Lambo started referring to himself in the third person again.

"Lambo, please talk to me. I'm not mad I promise." Tsuna said softly as he inched closer to Lambo. Lambo jumped out from under his covers and locked his arms around Tsuna's neck startling him.

"Why aren't you mad!? Why aren't you disappointed in me for taking another persons life!? Why don't you kick me out of the Family like dad did!?" Lambo wailed into his older brothers shoulder, completely forgetting about his brothers wound.

Tsuna tried to keep the pain out of his voice as Lambos grip tightened on his shoulder, not daring to pull away from his hurt guardian. "I'm not mad Lambo because I know why you did it. I'm disappointed but not in you, I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to protect you longer. I'm disappointed in myself because you have to go through such trauma at a young age.

"I would never ever kick you out of the Famiglia and I would never abandon you like your father. I will always be here for you Lambo just like I have since the first day I met you." After several more minutes of Lambo sobbing he finally quieted down and loosened his hold on Tsunas shoulder.

Tsuna realized that Lambo had cried himself to sleep and it broke his heart that his guardian had to do that with him being the cause. Tsuna kissed Lambo on the forehead and tucked him in then left for his own room, the day's events tiring him out.

As Tsuna's head met his pillow he was instantly out and sleeping peacefully. What felt like just a few minutes, but turned out to be several hours, Lambo came barging in crying and flung himself onto his big brother. "Lambo! What's wrong Lambo?"

Tsuna jerked awake afraid of how his guardian was acting. "Tsuna-nii was dead! He died and I couldn't ever talk to him again!" Lambo kept crying over and over, sobbing as he kept thinking about the nightmare he had had.

Tsuna tried to calm him down but he eventually just gave up and held his little brother against his chest as he cried. Tsuna sighed in relief as his little brother finally calmed down. "Lambo, I am perfectly fine. It's going to take a lot more than a little bullet to slow me down. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Tsuna asked.

"No!" Tsuna was shocked at such a strong protest from his guardian then Lambo scrambled to finish his sentence "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Tsuna smiled and said, "Well I think we can fix that. And Lambo," Lambo looked at him, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight "If you don't want to sleep by yourself just come and crawl into bed with me. I don't mind."

And sure enough Tsuna didn't, for every night for the next few months Lambo crawled into bed with his nii-san whenever he had a bad dream or was just lonely. The first night Lambo didn't crawl into bed with Tsuna was a pleasant shock to both parties as Lambo was finally starting to move on.

* * *

Ryohei

It was a few days after the incident when the sun finally sought out the comfort of his sky. Ryohei had been sent on a solo mission which was supposed to be a relatively simple mission, nothing he couldn't handle. The mission was going well when complications started to arise.

It was an undercover intelligence gathering mission where the sun guardian would go in as a boxer, obviously, and join their ranks and get dirt on a rival family. Somehow details of his mission were leaked to the rival family he was supposed to be spying on and they came at him full force.

During the big fight, they ambushed him at the gym, he lost control of his strength and punched a man way too hard and snapped his neck. Ryohei didn't notice until after he took down everyone that the man wasn't breathing.

Of course he started freaking out and strewed yelling at the man to 'EXTREMELY get up and breathe' but to no avail. After he told Tsuna that his mission had gone south and that details had been leaked by somebody within the Vongola ranks the usually calm Sky was furious.

Tsuna set up a man hunt for the mole and the lowly guy was executed immediately, nobody causes harm or threatens anyone in his family without consequences. Honestly even Reborn was a little surprised that the man was put to death so quickly but after a while of thinking about it everybody understood why he did it.

A small rasp was made on the large oak doors of Tsuna's office and he called out an offhanded 'come in.' Ryohei walked in quietly and once noticing his Sun guardians mood Tsuna figured it was better for Ryohei to talk first.

After several minutes of silence Ryohei spoke up, "Why aren't you yelling otouto?" Tsuna was confused as to what he meant so he set his pen down and raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair to stare at his older brother. "I mean, I took a life and your all about pro life and don't kill so why aren't you yelling?"

Tsuna stared at his guardian for a minute and Ryohei got fidgety under his bosses gaze, "Do you know what I did after you told me what happened with your mission?" When he got a negative from Ryohei he continued

"I ordered a Vongola wide man hunt for the traitor that leaked classified documents and was the indirect cause of one of my guardians suffering. And do you know what I did to that man once I found him?" Yet another negative from Ryohei. "I put him to death."

That statement shocked Ryohei to the bone, Tsuna raised his hand "And before you go spouting off that nonsense about how you're not worth spoiling my hands over don't because you are my big brother and best friend."

"So you're not going to yell and your not mad?" Ryohei asked a little timidly.

Tsuna just shook his head and chuckled, "If I yelled at you about not taking a life and all life is special then I'd just be a hypocrite and I don't plan on being labeled a hypocrite."

Ryohei nodded and yelled "EXTREME!" He quieted down again as he seemingly deflated, "But what am I supposed to tell Kyoko?"

A sly smile made its way onto Tsuna's face, "What Kyoko doesn't know right now won't kill her. If you don't know how to tell Kyoko or you're worried about how she'll react then just wait. Your her big brother, she'll love you no matter what."

"Thank you to the EXTREME Tsuna!" Ryohei yelled as he ran out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **first four guardians next three coming up later. Collin may be coming up soon with 4fireking. I think I accidentally deleted chapter 13 but don't remember what it was so if anybody remembers please help.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chrome

Chromes first kill was a little harder to help with because she had Mukuro's twisted logic convincing Chrome she did good and to do it again. Chrome accidentally lost control of her flames, much like Ryohei, and killed a man during a battle.

She didn't confess to her boss at first because Mukuro convinced her it was alright and not to tell Tsuna. She listened for a while but while Mukuro was away on a mission she was left alone with her thoughts.

She spent several hours thinking of ways it could go down and she made up many different scenarios in her head. Good and horribly bad. She was fully prepared for her boss to yell and scold her when she told him what she did, which was why she was so shocked when he made no move to yell or throw things.

"Bossu?" Chrome called out as she entered Tsuna's office.

"Yes Chrome?" Tsuna replied as he finished signing that stack of paper, only four more to go. Maybe he could go to bed before three tonight.

"I killed someone." Chrome decided to just rip off the band aid and wait for the backlash surely to come.

"Oh" Tsuna said as he laid the pen down. "When?"

Chrome removed her chin from her collar bones in surprise. "A few weeks ago." She answered to which he raised a brow at. "Mukuro-sama convinced me it was alright but I don't think it is."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and reminded himself that he needed to cuff his male mist guardian on the head when he saw him next. "Is that all Chrome? Did you just want to tell me what happened or is there something more?"

Chrome nodded "There's something more." She whispered. Tsuna nodded his head for her to continue "I keep thinking of what I did to him. I keep thinking of the family he might have left behind and it makes me feel something I haven't felt before."

"Guilt?" Tsuna questioned as he stared intently at his female Mist guardian. Chrome nodded. "Do you remember his name and Famiglia?" He questioned. Chrome nodded and gave him the name and Family.

"Can I stay with Bossu?" Chrome asked as blinked her one glossy eye.

"Of course Chrome but I must warn you. Paperwork is dreadfully boring." A small smile lit up the pairs faces as they sat in a comfortable, if not lengthy, silence.

When Mukuro returned from his mission the next week Tsuna made sure to greet with a punch to the arm and a scolding about murder.

Later that same day Tsuna gave Chrome some important news related to her accidental murder. "You called Bossu." Chrome said as she peaked through the crack in Tsuna's office door.

Tsuna nodded Chrome in and said "Chrome you know the man you accidentally killed," Tsuna waited for a hesitant nod of the head "I have just gotten back some news on him. He was 37. And orphan. Had two dogs and one cat. No kids and no girlfriend."

Tsuna looked up at a confused Chrome. "My point is Chrome you did not kill someone's husband and you did not fracture a family. The only thing you did was take away three animals owner. I can't promise the next one will be like this but you needn't worry about him for now."

"Thank you Bossu." Chrome mumbled appreciatively.

Mukuro 

There wasn't much Tsuna could do for Mukuro because his Mist guardian was demented and hellish and had already killed many people by the time the two had met.

On the anniversary of the more emotional kills Mukuro had committed he often grew more violent and threatened to take over Tsuna's body more than usual.

When that happened Tsuna sent his guardians on errands or missions or simply told them to steer clear of the extra violent Mist guardian. Mukuro would always I've Tsuna a look that portrayed how he felt and that he knew what Tsuna had done for him.

Kyoya

"Omnivore." Was the prefects only indication that he knew Tsuna had arrived.

"Kyoya." Was Tsuna's simple response as he sipped the Japanese tea his Cloud guardian had given him.

They sat in silence for hours drinking tea and watching the cherry blossoms he had specially planted for his homesick Cloud. "What are you doing here omnivore?" Kyoya inquired after a while of silence.

"Don't you know what today's anniversary is?" Tsuna said simply as he continued to sip his tea.

Tsuna's reply was met with a simple 'Hn' that held many emotions for his Cloud.

The first person Kyoya had actually killed with his tonfas had been a rapist caught in the act. Kyoya looked down at the pathetic crying animal and felt his hunter instincts rage.

While it was true Kyoya loved threatening to 'bite you to death' he had never actually done it before then. Most of the people he threatened to bite to death were citizens of his precious Namimori and he would never intentionally kill one of his one people.

It's true he had beaten people within an inch of their lives and sent them to the hospital in commas that didn't last very long mind you, but he never truly killed a citizen. That changed that fateful night his first month of patrolling the town near the Vongola mansion needing to blow off some steam.

He blew off a little too much steam when he realized the rapist held no remorse for the others he had harmed and left the dead body at the nearest police station with a note telling them of his crimes.

Tsuna found out the next day when he got a call from one of the cops that had close ties to Vongola who told Tsuna about the murder. Tsuna didn't go scold his guardian for the murder but he did go and sit with his silent guardian every anniversary. They drank tea and watched the cherry blossom trees in silence all day.


	15. Chapter 15

To those who have so kindly replied to my question about the deleted chapter I didn't delete chapters 13 or 14-17 I actually moved them to their own little two shot story on my page. I asked how y'all felt about if y'all wanted them in their own little story and I got enough people's responses so I moved them. The story is just KHR X Assassination Classrom.


	16. Chapter 16

"Leave the baby boss alone trash!" Xanxus roared as he stepped into the Decimos office. Tsuna's guardians whipped around at the sound of his yelling and saw his eyes bleed red.

"Xanxus?" Tsuna questioned faintly as he rubbed the pounding in his head.

"There's an imbalance in the trashes flames and it needs to be fixed" Xanxus stated glaring as he walked to the baby Hitman and the baby trash.

"How did you know?" The baby Hitman Reborn asked eyeing Xanxus as he got closer to his student.

"I can feel it and I know you dumbasses can too that's why you've been even grumpier and more destructive lately" nobody ever imagined they would hear the Varia boss say the word grumpy or any variation of it.

"How do you plan to fix it?" Gokudera glared more fiercely than normal. He didn't know what was going on with Tsuna's flames but it was affecting everyone.

Mukuro and Hibari would fight if they even glanced at each other, which isn't saying much considering the usual, but their fights were more blood thirsty and vicious. Yamamoto was no longer smiling and laughing twenty four seven making everybody tense.

Even Chrome and Lambo were irritable to staggering heights. Chrome would lash out with her illusions forcing Mukuro to counteract them and Lambo would throw wicked tantrums destroying whole wings of the mansion.

Ryohei seemed to be the only one who had not had a dramatic turn of personality in the last few days, at least from what little they've seen of him. He preferred to spend his time in the infirmary instead of around the others.

Reborn was possibly the worst of them all. He was ten times as tough on them he would shoot them for the smallest things and set up fights between Mukuro and Hibari sneakily watching in glee as the guardians destroyed things. The only one he did not take hell out on was Tsuna because he knew how his student already felt and didn't truly want to add to the burden.

None had it worse for Tsuna though who had not slept peacefully for nearly the past week. They could see the bags under his eyes and the sunken cheeks, even the ashen pallor of their boss.

Tsuna would go to sleep around 11-12 and lay in his bed awake for hours tossing and turning in pain. Sometimes the pain would be a dull burning pain and other times it would be sharp and excruciating.

The only thing consistent was that it was full body and Tsuna was in agony. He didn't know what was wrong with his flames but he needed it to end quickly. He couldn't run a Mafia Family if he had no sleep and irritable guardians.

Tsuna knew he needed help but didn't know from whom of even where to start with what was happening to him. "Your flames are vastly important for their harmonization factory creating unity within your guardians and your self. Even with all those around you that come in contact with you constantly. Something seems to be wrong with your harmonization factor which is affecting us as well as Xanxus. I assume he knows what it is." Reborn read his students mind against and answered his questions.

"Ok then how do we fix it because I really need this to stop." Tsuna barely hid a wince as the full body ache shot up to a sharp pain. Tsuna sighed in relief a few moments later when the pain calmed and looked up to see his guardians and the Varia staring at him.

"Are you in pain Tsuna?" Mukuro asked with a chilling smile. Tsuna looked down and nodded as he tried to will the pain away. "For how long?"

"Since this started, but it only just got worse recently." Tsuna tried to add knowing it was too late from stopping his guardians slipping into their guilt ridden states.

His male Mist started muttering murderously and his female Mist and lightning guardian looked like kicked puppies. The others were in various stages of grief ranging from anger to sadness.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna squeaked when he was picked up and thrown over Xanxus' shoulder. The guardians were about to protest when the Varia leader shot them a deadly glare that promised pain.

"You'll do without your boss for a week if you know what's good for you and him." Xanxus said as he stalked out the door followed by the rest of his squad.

The guardians were left dumbfounded by the turn of events but were quickly snapped out of it by three rounds going into the ceiling signaling reborn irritation. "Get moving and set up the proper measurements while he isn't here. If Tsuna comes back and y'all have run Vongola into the ground he won't be pleased."

* * *

"Xanxus where are you taking me?" Tsuna was quickly losing steam. Being with his guardians wasn't very nice but being away from them was proving painful.

Xanxus looked over after a few minutes of silence and saw Tsuna looking out the window with a glaze of pain covering his eyes. He growled slightly to himself when he saw Tsuna tense his whole body as another wave of pain overtook him.

He couldn't believe the little shit had let it get so bad. There were always warning signs when something like this started to happen and the kid completely fucking ignored them. He had to give the shit the benefit of the doubt that he probably didn't even know what was happening but still, he should have asked for help.

"You should have called," he grumbled. Them being alone in the car he wasn't afraid to show how upset he truly was.

"And say what? 'Oh hey Xanxus I feel like I'm in fire, I haven't slept in a week, I don't know when the last time I ate and kept something down was, my guardians are worse than usual and I can't do anything to stop them.' Is that what you wanted me to say. And I couldn't call for help if I didn't know what the fuck was going on." Tsuna ranted then curled in on himself with a groan.

Xanxus looked over and saw just how bad it has gotten. "Yes." He replied.

"Yes what?" Tsuna mumbled lowly.

"That's what I wanted you to say. At least then we could have figured out what this was before it reached this point." Tsuna just mumbled curses under his breath making the Varia boss chuckle. He really was a good influence on Tsuna.

When Xanxus pulled up beside an old run down looking temple he looked to Xanxus questioningly. "What are we doing here?" He finally asked as Xanxus ushered him out of the car. Xanxus didn't reply until the pair, along with Squalo, walked into the place.

"We're here to cleanse your flames." Squall spoke up figuring his boss wouldn't yet. Tsuna just looked confused and that confusion grew when Tsuna noticed the inside.

The room they were standing in was extravagant. It was decked out in so many shades of orange and brown Tsuna was taken aback. The colors complemented each other beautifully and he felt extremely at peace. "What is this place?" He questioned in wonder.

Squalo went to answer him but before he could Tsuna's knees buckled and would have hit the floor had Xanxus not caught him. "Come on little trash we don't have time to admire the artwork" Xanxus growled becoming increasingly more worried.

Xanxus picked Tsuna up in a bridal carry and went to an elevator near the far wall. Tsuna was to wrapped up in his pain to ask or even look where they were going all he knew was that they were very far underground.

When the elevator stopped Tsuna noticed this place wasn't nearly as welcoming or nice as the room upstairs. The walls were all sleek grey metal with several doors lining the long hallway.

When they got to the end of the hallway Tsuna noticed it was just him and Xanxus and realized Squalo never got on the elevator with them. His mind was finally clearing and he noticed that the door they were about to go into was the most reinforced one of them all.

Xanxus put Tsuna down but still held onto one shoulder with one hand and lit the other in sky flames to press against the door. When they walked in Tsuna was not very impressed. In the middle of the floor were two small cushions and that was it.

The walls were that same sleek grey metal as the outside except the door was three inches thick and he guessed the walls were even thicker. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the walls had several dents, scratches, and score marks on it. He also noticed several burn marks he hadn't before.

"Xanxus?" He questioned as they got closer to the cushions. "What are we doing here?"

Xanxus provided no explanation as he gently pushed Tsuna onto the cushion and took a seat across from him on the other. "Build your flames up inside but don't let them escape" Xanxus said after a minute of silence.

Tsuna knew it would be pointless to argue and simply did as he was told. He built his flames under his skin until his eyes glowed golden and his skin turned gleamed. "Now release it with all your might."

Xanxus covered himself in a layer of sky flames to protect himself of the impending blast. He was not prepared for however the huge concussive force that had him rolling backwards. He could hear the crunching of the metal as it folded in on itself in some parts and the overwhelming boom that shook the foundation.

Tsuna did as he was told and unleashed his flames with a mighty push and as soon as he did that all the pain he had been experiencing vanished and he felt clearer and happier than he had in days. He only faintly registered the caving in walls and Xanxus sprawled on his ass several feet away from him.

When he noticed Xanxus finally coming too Tsuna looked around and was shocked and impressed by what his flames did. "Xanxus?" He looked over.

Xanxus grunted back and said "Let's go baby boss," then got up to leave. The only thing not messed up by the blast seemed to be the three inch thick metal door which, luckily, opened fairly easy.

The long walk back to the elevator and ride to the top level was tense and silent. When the doors opened it revealed a gaping Squalo looking at a computer screen. "VOIIII JESUS BOSS THIS KID HAS SOME FUCKING STRONG FLAMES!"

"When was the last time you fought baby trash?" Xanxus grunted as he plopped on the couch.

"A few months, why?"

"Because the less you use your flames the more toxic they can get. Like lactic acid in your muscles. You have to work them out to feel better. Or else you'll just be in pain for a while. In this case until you use your flames on a large scale."

Tsuna nodded then something else popped into his brain. "Wait. If this is all I needed to do then why am I going to be gone for a week?"

"Because you're going to be asleep for three to four of those days." Xanxus said right before Tsuna dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"VOIIII ILL TAKE HIM TO THE CAR BOSS!" Xanxus clicked his tongue but couldn't help but chuckle at the destructive power the kids flames had.

A few minutes later Xanxus decided to finally get up and drive back to the Varia mansion and wait for the little brat to wake up.

* * *

"Did you guys feel that?" Gokudera asked as the guardians were eating dinner. Well most of them.

The table grew silent because, indeed they felt that. There flames reacted unconsciously each guardian letting out a little blast of their flames making the table rattle. "What was that?" Yamamoto asked breathlessly. This was the best he felt in days.

"I don't know but I'm glad it happened." Chrome let the scowl drop from her face as she sighed peacefully.

"Kufufu did the boss fix himself?" Mukuro chuckled secretly relieved to have all that pressure finally gone. If it when on for much longer he might have blown up on somebody.

"EXTREME!" Came Ryohei's cry from three rooms away. The nine year old Lambo almost started crying at how good he felt after days of restlessness and tenseness. The guardians continued their meal in a much better mood.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he was disoriented, starving, and smelly. He knew he should take a shower first and foremost so that's exactly what he did.

When he got out of the shower he felt much more alive but he was still hungry so he set about doing his next task. Eating.

When Tsuna went downstairs and to the dining room nobody was there. He didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened but ended up on relieved realizing he was with the Varia.

Tsuna went to the kitchen instead and decided he was going to cook himself a meal since the chefs were on break and he didn't want to disturb anybody. He settled on a simple grilled cheese, well three of them actually.

The first two went great but on the third he leaned against the stove and burned his wrist. He immediately turned the stove off and went to the sink to rinse it with cool water. He thought about going to Lussuria but thought better of it knowing the Sun would just make a big deal out of it.

Instead he looked around the kitchen for the first aid kit and found it in a cabinet. Tsuna got out the burn ointment and applied it carefully to his wound then grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped his wrist. He hissed at the pressure but knew it would heal up sooner or later.

Xanxus came in a few minutes later only to see the baby boss digging into a grilled cheese. When Tsuna noticed his presence he looked over and smiled around his mouthful of food. "So you're finally awake." Xanxus grunted.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days"

"Three days!?" Tsuna choked on his bite of sandwich. Xanxus smacked him hard on the back making Tsuna squawk undignified and choke some more. Tsuna finally swallowed his food and gulped in several deep breaths.

"Why was I out for so long?" He asked drinking some water.

"Releasing your flames like that is exhausting. I slept for a week after the first time I did it so I say your doing pretty fucking good." Xanxus grunted as he watched the baby boss. Tsuna moved his wrist the wrong way and winced at the stinging pain that erupted.

"What was that?" Xanxus demanded.

"What was what?"

"You know damn well what." Xanxus got fed up with the back and forth and grabbed Tsuna's hand tugging back the sleeve covering his wrist.

"What is this?"

"Nothing." Tsuna mumbled looking away. Xanxus squeezed his hand making Tsuna wince again and relented "Fine. I burned myself making my grilled cheese."

"Why didn't you go to my idiot Sun?"

"Because I knew he would make a big deal out of it."

Xanxus grunted. "You're not wrong but you will be going to your Sun when I take you back."

Tsuna peeked up "We're going back today?" He asked. Xanxus nodded and he asked a follow up "Then why did you say I was going to be gone a week?"

"Precaution. Couldn't have your guard dogs hounding me about you not being back on time." Tsuna nodded in understanding.

He cleaned up the dishes used and followed Xanxus to his car. He didn't have to pack anything because he didn't bring anything with him so they got to leave much quicker.

* * *

When Tsuna walked threw the doors of the Vongola mansion he was pleasantly surprised to see it not in shambles and still relatively unharmed. These were his guardians he was talking about of course they did some kind of damage.

He sent out a pulse of flames to alert his guardians he was back but got nothing in return. He looked around and noticed that the mansion looked better than it ever had and he got suspicious. There was no way the mansion was this pristine. His guardians were in the mansion for four days without his supervision.

Tsuna looked closer and saw some parts of the mansion not how they were when they left and sent out an even more concentrated burst of flames. This time they were used to disrupt the illusion covering the mansion. When that illusion disappeared his blood ran cold then his flames erupted if fury.

"REBORN!" Tsuna waited for an answer as he looked around his destroyed mansion. There was ruble everywhere and he could see the tell tale signs of each of his guardians flames. He was beyond pissed.

He was fucking livid.

About that time several cars pulled up and Tsuna turned to face them with a look promising death. The cars were about to back out of the driveway before he commanded "Out!"

He didn't yell or scream but the rage transferred easily. One by one the guardians emerged from their cars with their heads down. Well all except Mukuro and Hibari. Both being to proud to bow.

"What. The fuck. Happened?" Nobody answered him so he asked "Did I fucking stutter. What happened to my mansion?"

Again nobody answered. None of them had ever seen Tsuna this angry and frightening. Lambo was openly crying but Tsuna paid no attention to the youngest. "Kufufu Tsuna don't be so angry. It's just a mansion,"

Tsuna turned his cold amber eyes to his male Mist and said "That isn't the point Mukuro. The point is hat I left you guys alone for less than a week and I come back to find my mansion obliterated. I sent out a pulse of flames to see if you guys were there and got nothing in return.

"How would you feel if you found your house utterly destroyed and no family inside without a note or something indicating they were still alive. Had it not been for the illusion having your signature Mukuro I would have gone crazy thinking you were dead. Now I'm just angry."

Nobody knew what to say. Gokudera and Chrome were now crying and Ryohei looked close to it. They hadn't really thought about what he would think when he came back to an empty destroyed mansion.

Reborn was going to speak but Tsuna turned to him before he could. "No. Don't even think about it Reborn. I'm going back to the Varia and I expect to have my mansion back in one week. If it is not finished by then there will be hell to pay."

Tsuna left it at that and got back in the car with Xanxus. The ride to the Varia mansion was silent and filled with tension. Xanxus never spoke and Tsuna didn't want to talk.

* * *

It was a tense week later when Tsuna was returned to his, thankfully, renovated mansion. All his guardians were waiting by the door for him and he smirked when he saw their fearful faces.

He did a thorough inspection of the mansion before he came back outside to see a bored looking Xanxus and shaking guardians. He would be the first to admit that his guardians had done a great job, and whoever they hired to help, with fixing his house.

Tsuna would also be the first to admit that he was a closet sadist so he decided he was going to play with his guardians. "Hey Xanxus," he called out gaining everybody's attention "How would you like a sparring session?"

Xanxus caught onto where he was going with it so he smirked his blood thirsty smirk and nodded. The guardians were about to ask why he was asking the Varia boss for a training when they got their answer. "Beat them into the group Xanxus."

Their blood ran cold and they had no time to react before the Varia boss was coming after them. Reborn stood to the side with his student watching the guardians run in terror and try to get their bearings in order to fight back.

Reborn was about to speak up about his students sadistic streaks when Tsuna turned hard eyes on him. "Oh don't think I've forgotten about you Reborn. You're the one that let this happen and you'll get chewed out just not by me. I think it's time you paid Uni-Chan a visit don't ya think?"

Reborn paled and fled his students vicious aura. Tsuna watched in satisfaction as Xanxus taught his guardians a lesson in house etiquette and was happy when his guardians swore to never destroy the mansion again. He knew it was a lie but he accepted.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for such a long break but I'm hopefully back.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lambo never got calls from his Family during school hours because his big brother didn't want him to be distracted while trying to learn. Not that he really needed it because he was already smart and wise beyond his years.

So it came as a shock to him when he got a call while in class. Of course he answered it, he would never let a call from that phone go unanswered. His teacher however, did not like his student interrupting his class. The teacher... Nezu sensei.

Lambo hated Nezu and would never hide his disdain for the man who caused his big brother so much pain. Lambo was even more surprised when he realized it was his big brother who called.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo questioned.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled regret filling his word. "I'm sorry to call you during school hours but this can't wait."

Lambo looked around and saw the bewildered faces of his friends and realized it was because he was speaking Italian. He looked to his teacher who was watching him with a pointed glare. With a huff Lambo smoothly transitioned the conversation into Japanese but not before explaining what was happening in Italian.

"Very well. I must watch what I say then." Tsuna replied back effortlessly.

"Who may I ask is this exactly and why are you calling my student during class time?" Nezu sneered.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Nezu. Then again you never did like me very much with how many times you said I was worthless and would amount to nothing," Tsuna dropped the honorific. Nezu may have been his teacher and older than him but the man deserved none of the respect the title brought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Nezu asked, the shock clear on his face.

A gruff "Yes" answered his question which led to another one, what was his former student doing. "I'm sorry Nezu, not really" he mumbled under his breath luckily not getting caught and continued on "But I'm going to need to extract Lambo from class. I myself will be there in a few minutes but his uncle Kyoya should be there soon to meet me. That is all, I'll be waiting Lambo."

Tsuna ended the call with a sound that closely resembled a gun shot. Lambo didn't bother looking at his classmates or teacher as he packed up his bag waiting for his scariest uncle to claim him.

Of course the students heard of the fearsome Kyoya. Tales of fear and pain from their teacher along with friends from the high school, some still young enough to catch the last few years of Kyoya's prowling.

Nezu snapped out of his shock to see his student packed up and waiting. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Waiting." was his simple reply.

Nezu was about to yell at Lambo when the door was slammed open by an angry prefect. "Lets go mini herbivore the omnivore is waiting," Kyoya threw one of his tonfas at the gapping teacher and added "and pick up my tonfa."

Lambo secretly enjoyed Kyoya's violent behavior on occasion and this was one of those occasions. He dutifully picked up his uncles weapon and brought it back to him with glee filled eyes. Kyoya smirked at the little herbivores victorious smile and shook his head leading Lambo out of the room and building.

By the time Tsuna stepped out of the car to greet his youngest guardian Nezu was alert enough to go to the window and see what his former student looked like. He was shocked when he saw that Tsuna was injured but his injuries didn't seem to bother him.

Tsuna looked at Nezu sensei knowing exactly where the man was a smirked. Secretly he knew his outfit alone was worth more than the mans entire wardrobe and that made his secretive sadistic side happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Honestly how many times can Tsuna get kidnapped? The answer, a lot. Like more than a lot. He's probably been kidnapped more than any other Vongola boss.

It was such a common occurrence his Family already had a protocol in place for when he went missing.

Step one; identify where he was taken and, if possible, by who. Step two; call the other guardians and the Varia, they always get pissed when they don't get a call. Step three; make sure none of the blood at the scene belongs to Tsuna.

After that they set up search parties and or attacks on the family responsible. All of this usually happens within the next twelve hours and anything beyond that sets everybody in edge.

This just so happened to be one of those kidnapping that was more than twelve hours and nobody was pleased. They had set up their base of operation in the huge dining room because that was the only place that could comfortably hold all the equipment and people.

"Where the hell is he!?" Gokudera snarled punching the wall and leaving a dent. None of the others were surprised at his outburst because he did it every time Tsuna was gone for a longer period of time than usual.

"We'll find him Gokudera. We always do," Yamamoto spoke up from his spot behind one of the monitors. Gokudera just cursed under his breath as Ryohei healed the scratches and bruises on his knuckles. For once Xanxus wasn't drinking booze knowing he had to be on high alert and ready to leave at a moments notice.

* * *

After a few more hours they finally got a blip on their radio that registered sky flames and they all crowded around the monitor. "Where is that?" Reborn demanded.

"About thirty miles to the east of here in an abandoned building." The Varia and guardians quickly made their way to their cars outside with the address in mind.

There was so such thing as speed limits or anything with their boss was in danger so they got to the warehouse in no time flat. When they stormed the building they found their beaten up boss tied to a chair bleeding and out of it.

They rushed forward, much to Tsuna dismay. He couldn't get the word 'trap' out fast enough and knew none of them would notice it and if they did it would be too late. He saw the realization in Reborn's eyes and his decision was made.

Faster than any of them could blink Tsuna had shot out his flames in an attempt to protect all his family from the gunfire and it somehow worked. Tsuna hardened his flames around his friends making the bullets bounce uselessly or burn to a crisp before anything could touch them.

It was over in the blink of an eye and Tsuna said exhaustedly "Hey guys," before promptly passing out. Ryohei rushed forward to heal the minor injuries on his little brother and boss but was forced to leave the bigger and deeper ones to be treated back at the mansion.

"What the fuck was that?" Xanxus asked as he replayed what just happened in his mind.

"Seems like dame Tsuna has been practicing." Everybody left the warehouse in a shocked but peaceful state now that they had their boss and friend back.

* * *

When the team arrived with Tsuna's body Ryohei got to work. Luckily the bigger cuts only had to be cleaned and stitched so there was little serious threat to his life besides infection but Ryohei figured that Tsuna's flames would just burn the infection away if it came to that.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke next he was surrounded by a sleeping family in the medical ward. He looked around at his friends then to Kyoya in the corner staring and reborn cleaning his gun on the other bed in the room. "Omnivore" was all Kyoya said as acknowledgement that Tsuna was safe and alive. Tsuna nodded back then turned to see a put together gun pointed at his face.

Tsuna smiled and cocked his head "Yes Reborn?" He asked far too comfortable with having a gun to his forehead.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You solidified your flames to keep the bullets from killing us."

"Oh. I really don't know how. I just knew we all would have died if I didn't and my flames just... kind of did it themselves."

Reborn scoffed "Looks like you're gonna need more training." Tsuna squawked in anger and disbelief knowing he was in for it when he finished healing.


	19. Chapter 19

The friendship between Natsu and Bester was very much like the friendship between their owners. For Natsu and Tsuna they were the little lion cubs roaring at the feet of a bigger much harsher lion that could eat them in one go.

For Bester and Xanxus it leaned more toward two older lions taking care of two cubs so they didn't get themselves killed.

On several occasions both Bester and Xanxus had to jump in the middle of a fight and save the baby lions sorry asses so they didn't die from an ambush.

When Bester and Natsu were let out to play Bester would entertain Natsu for a while and try and tire the little cub out so they could take a nap. Of course if that didn't work Bester would just lay on Natsu and take a nap anyway. For Tsuna and Xanxus the latter tried to make the baby bosses life a living hell, worse than his guardians.

Of course he had his "soft" side, if you could call it such a thing, where he would actually try and help the little lion. Most of the time when Tsuna asked for the mans help outside of a fight he didn't actually need it, he just needed an escape or an excuse.

It was only when Tsuna was too exhausted to even bat an eyelash at all the shit Xanxus did when the older knew it was time to step in. When he did step in the others knew not to mess with him regardless of the situation he had pulled Tsuna out of.

Xanxus would always either pick Tsuna up by his collar and throw him across his shoulder, or drag the younger behind him by his collar. Thinking about it now most animals pick their cubs up by the scruffs of their necks and since Xanxus can't exactly pick Tsuna up by the skin of his neck this was the second best option. Besides, Bester does it to Natsu all the time.

When Xanxus shows up with a limp Tsuna hanging over one shoulder or being drug behind their boss the Varia know not to make as much destruction as they usually do because Xanxus gets very protective of his cub and will not hesitate to eliminate anything or anyone making those protective instincts rile up.

When Xanxus gets in his office he drops Tsuna off on the couch and brings out Bester to lay on him for three reasons. One, to keep the kid from going anywhere, not that he usually does when he's this tired. Two, to act as an impromptu blanket that cuddles back. And three, having Bester lay on the kid makes him feel better because the liger acts as an outlet that he can provide his own comfort through by pushing harmony flames across his and Bester's flame link and circling it around the baby bosses own unbalanced flames.

Natsu always makes an appearance when Tsuna is situated and comfortable under the liger which makes him and Bester all the more content. Since this is one of the few times Xanxus is actually calm enough to do his paperwork and not burn it to ash he usually goes without a break until either lunch or dinner, sometimes both depending on what time he got the kid.

After Tsuna's nap, read coma, he always joins the others for the meals, unless he sleeps through lunch like he usually does, and is much more lively than when he was dragged in by Xanxus.

Tsuna never stays more than a night and is usually gone before the others wake, or go to sleep in some cases, but he always leaves a note taped to Xanxus' door with a simple 'thank you' knowing the man isn't big on sentiment.

The mans soft side doesn't last very long and the next week he's raising hell or causing trouble to "keep the baby trash on his toes" as Xanxus likes to say.

* * *

 **So sorry for such a long wait, I had a major case of writers block and it just recently passed enough to where I could write this**.


End file.
